Undercover
by roothlace
Summary: Uther threatens to cut Arthur out unless he pulls his weight in the family business...


_Merlin_ doesn't belong to me.

**Undercover**

"I don't see why _I _have to follow in your footsteps."

Uther glared at his son. "Sometimes I wonder if you even think about the words that you say."

"Why?" Arthur asked his father. "Because I don't let you bully me into doing things that I don't want to do?"

"Bully you?" Uther was confused.

"Father, I don't want to become the editor of _The Guard_, I never have."

Uther pretended to listen to his son and then said, "Arthur, I didn't want to do this but if you don't find a project soon, I'm going to cut you off."

"You're not serious." Arthur couldn't believe his father was going there.

"I am very serious, if you don't pick one of these projects," he pointed to four files that were lying on the table infront of him, "you'll have to find yourself a new car and house this evening."

"Grandfather left me that house," Arthur reminded his father. "And I bought the car with my own money."

"Based on the terms of your grandfather's will, I can take the house away from you any time I want," Uther replied. "And don't get me started on your car."

"Fine." Arthur couldn't believe that at almost thirty years of age, he was still being threatened by his father. He should have gone with Morgana to Bolivia; she was too far from Uther for their father to threaten her. Even as he thinking this, Arthur admitted to himself that Morgana's job as a doctor as well as being married with twins also had something to do with it. She was the responsible while he was irresponsible, playboy son.

He walked over to the table and picked up the nearest file.

000

Gwen Leodegrance was late for work. Again.

It wasn't really her fault though. It was entirely the BBC's fault, last night they had decided to air some of her favourite movies. Seriously, who could say no Anthony Andrews as _The Scarlet Pimpernel, _and then _Kinky Boots_. After which she had flipped channels – for the last time, she'd told herself and found _An Evening With Il Divo_.

She had no choice. She had to blame the BBC for the fact that she'd overslept and missed her bus and had to catch a later train. She doubted Gaius, although he was a very easygoing man, would appreciate her reasons.

000

Arthur flipped through the file again. He was supposed to oversee the publication of a new book, _Getting It_, on behalf of Pendragon Publishers. Some assistant, Gwen somebody or other was the one who was editing it and Arthur figured the best way to do his job was to work with this Gwen person. He just had to ask her for help, it was that simple but Arthur hated asking for help. That was one of his more bearable flaws, or so his best friend Merlin assured him.

Arthur sighed; he had to talk to Gwen. But there was no law saying that he had to do it today. He would talk to her in the morning. Yes, he decided, tomorrow would be soon enough.

000

Gwen was tired. It had been a very long day. She'd forgotten that Gaius had started his leave and that Agravaine was filling in for him for the month. Agravaine had shouted at her for being late and then proceeded to find fault with all the work she'd been doing for the past few months especially on the new book, _Getting It_, that was going to be launched in six months' time.

She entered her flat and after going through the contents of her fridge, she would have to order in. She walked towards her phone and the take-out menus lying next to it. Before she could pick her phone up it rang. It was her brother Elyan, inviting her for a dinner party.

000

"I'm so glad you could make it," Elyan hugged her. "I thought you'd say it was short notice, that you had work or were too tired." Those were the excuses Gwen always gave her brother. "I decided to surprise you," she replied.

Gwen greeted some of the other guests, many of whom were family friends, and then joined Elyan's fiancé, Lydia, in the kitchen.

"Gwen," Lydia hugged her close. "I couldn't believe it when Elyan said you were going to join us."

"I didn't want you to think I was trying to avoid you."

"If you hadn't shown up," Lydia assured her. "I was going to camp out at your office and become a nuisance."

"It's a good thing I came then," Gwen replied, "we wouldn't want you to waste your time watching me work."

"It's more a case of you not wanting me to distract all your co-workers," Lydia said, laughing. "By the way, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Lydia." Gwen warned her. "Remember the last time you tried to set me up with one of your friends."

"It was a disaster," Lydia agreed. "But Gordie's different, you'll like him. He's a writer and my favourite cousin."

"Okay, where is he?" Gwen decided to meet this mystery person and get over and down with, she knew it would be useless to try and put it off. Lydia was very persistent; it was always easier to give in where she was concerned.

"He's standing by himself near the food table."

000

"Hi."

Arthur turned.

"Gordie, right?" Gwen asked. Gordie was a vast improvement on the last guy Lydia had set her up with.

"Gordie?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"I'm Gwen, Lydia told him I would find you standing here."

Arthur was stunned. He couldn't believe it; Gwen Leodegrance was standing infront of him, talking to him.

"You are Gordie, right?"

"Gordie, yes," Arthur swallowed.

"So you're Lydia's cousin," Gwen said. "She tells me you're a writer. Have I read of your works?"

"No." At least that was the truth.

"But you are working on something, right?"

"I am."

"Spill, or is it secret?" Gwen asked him.

000

"Your cousin Gordie is great," Gwen said. "I had a lot of fun talking to him. I'm glad I decided to come for dinner."

"I'm glad you were here to cover my hostess duties," Lydia said. Lydia was doctor and had been called away on an emergency, so she had been away for most of the party. "Where is he by the way?"

"He just left a few minutes ago."

"He should have come and said bye," Lydia complained. "I haven't had time to talk to him properly since he came back."

"I'm sure you'll see him soon."

000

Lydia was clearing up after the guests when Gordie came in. "You're back."

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't stay and meet your friend," he told his cousin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Gwen, Elyan's sister," Gordie explained. "I'm sorry I couldn't meet her today, I had to leave."

"What do you mean; I thought you left after meeting her?" Lydia looked at his cousin in shock.

"I didn't even get to meet your hubby-to-be," Gordie told her. "Where is Elyan anyway?"

000

Arthur knew it was wrong to continue the charade but he called Gwen and they agreed to meet for breakfast in a few days' time. He would tell her, he _had_ to tell her but for now he decided that he would enjoy the anonymity.

000


End file.
